


A Kiss with a Fist

by queeniegalore



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Sparring, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and Ray spar, Nate watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss with a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Not for profit, not true, no disrespect intended.

The gym was usually empty this time of night, which is why Nate always hung back to use it. He liked being away from the rush of testosterone, the constant posturing of the Marines who used it. It was better when it was just him and the weights. No one to compete against but himself.  
  
He slipped in through the doors and dropped his pack with a soft thump next to the free weights. But he was feeling edgy, restless, couldn’t settle into anything, so he took a walk around. The gym seemed like an empty shell, a husk, something to get lost in, and then, out of nowhere, he heard a noise coming from one of the sparring rooms.  
  
He drifted quietly to the doorway and peeked in, for some reason holding himself back. The room was basically just an empty space covered in thin blue mats, a place for men to throw each other around, a place to get a bit nasty. He’d been in there before and held his own. But what was going on in there now was…something else.  
  
He held his breath as he watch Brad and Ray, both down to their PT shorts, square up against each other. They looked like they’d been going hard for a while, sweat dripping down their bodies, red marks from knees and fists showing up stark against tight muscles. The size difference was almost ridiculous, but Nate had seen Ray fight, seen him _win_ , too many times to really worry for him. Which was good, because it looked like they weren’t holding back.  
  
Brad braced himself as Ray feinted to the left then came at him with a hard right hook that caught him on the jaw. Nate winced as Brad just shook it off, used his longer reach to pull Ray into a grapple, getting in a few good hits to Ray’s chest before Ray managed to break free. Ray danced back a few steps, a grin on his face, before rushing straight back in, fists up, pummeling into Brad’s stomach, driving a knee up into Brad’s thigh before Brad twisted away, clipping Ray around the ear as he did.  
  
“C’mon, c’mon,” Ray breathed, and his voice was low, ragged and Brad grinned back at him before smacking him straight in the mouth, whipping Ray’s head to the side and sending a fine spray of blood over the mat,  
  
They both froze for a second as Ray assessed the damage, running his tongue over his bloody teeth and glaring at Brad with dark, narrowed eyes. Nate thought maybe it was time to step in, break it up before shit got any more serious, but then…Brad reached out a soft hand, touched Ray’s cheek.  
  
“Anything broken?”  
  
Ray replied by punching Brad so hard in the face Nate thought they were both going to go over.  
  
“Nah, dude, I’m good,” Ray panted as Brad touched his cheek, ran his fingers through the thin line of blood that was seeping out of the newly opened cut in his cheekbone.  
  
“Little motherfucker,” Brad hissed and then… Nate blinked, not sure if he was seeing this right. But yeah, Brad was leaning in, gripping Ray’s chin in his hand, and bringing their mouths together in a kiss that was really just an extension of the fight.  
  
It was fucking _hot_.  
  
Ray kissed him back for a moment, two, letting himself get lost in it, and then, out of nowhere, he smacked his fist into Brad’s stomach, making Brad double over and meet Ray’s knee which shot up and caught him in the chin, toppling him to the ground.  
  
Ray spat to the side, the blood welling freely from his cut lip. “Actually, now I’m good.”  
  
“Fighting dirty, Ray?” Brad rasped from his knees, and Ray grinned through blood stained teeth.  
  
“As always.”  
  
And then Brad was on him, tackling him to the ground and pushing him into the mats, his thigh wedged between Ray’s legs, and Nate thought that Ray was going to go crazy, thought that one or both of them were going to get beaten to a pulp, but no. He was clutching Brad to him, kissing him like his life depended on it, and Brad’s hips were pumping down into him in an unmistakable slide. Shit. They were gonna start fucking doing it right there on the mats, right there in the blood they’d spilled.  
  
“Fuck, Brad,” Ray moaned, and Brad just kept going, snaking a hand between their hips, biceps pumping and yeah, shit.  
  
Nate had to go.  
  
He melted back into the main part of the gym, collected his bag and headed out. His head felt light, hot, like he was coming down with something, and all he could see was Brad’s fist smashing into Ray’s mouth, Ray’s feral grin. All he could see was the way they kissed, like they couldn’t live without it.  
  
He barely made it home and into the shower before he was jerking off, biting his own arm as he imagined what wold have happened if he’d interrupted them.  
  
What would have happened if he’d joined in…


End file.
